


Please don't go, I love you so

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, he just wants to see his son happy, i wrote this cause i couldnt sleep, idk - Freeform, nov 16 spoilers, phils an angel guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything is so so cold. And then it's not.
Relationships: NONE.
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Please don't go, I love you so

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh title from breezeblocks

A father stands across from his son in a small room filled with signs that whispered insanity.   
The sons hand hovers over the button on the wall- one press and it'll be completely destroyed, everything he's worked for, everything he's built, everything he's lost.  
The father knows this, and he cannot stand the thought of his son doing so. He loves his son very much, it hurts him that his son had gone through so much trauma and pain that it had led to this.  
"Wilbur..." he calls out, he clings to the small ounce of hope that he'll be able to stop his son, that they can leave this room together with the button left untouched.   
"You know, there was a traitor once, and he had a line and it went 'it was-'"  
The son cannot finish his sentence, he is cut off by arms wrapping around him, a warm embrace that melts away the layers of ice that had covered his heart and left him permanantly numb and cold-freezing.   
"You're my son, please don't do this."  
The son feels something warm on his face, it takes a moment for him to register that the warmth are his own tears and when he does, he can't stop himself, he only sobs harder, feeling safe in his fathers embrace.   
Suddenly, he seems to have completely abandonned the idea of pressing the button and all he can do is cry.

Philza Minecraft is an angel, one meant to guide the dead to a peaceful afterlife. But why is it that, despite this, he cannot bring himself to accept that his eldest son is dead, as he hugs the cold cold corpse, his tears falling onto his sons face as the world around him is set ablaze?


End file.
